Colors of the Wind
by Naomi-nami16
Summary: What can Neytiri the native savage teach Jake the Dreamwalker. This is a tale between Jake and Neytiri and the training they went through... Very slight Jake/Neytiri if you squint.


**I can't believe no one has come up with this yet, i mean the simmallarities to this story and this song are so great but oh well.**

**Disclaimer--- I do not own Avatar any of the characters used in this story or the song, colors of the wind, if i did i would retire for the rest of my life.......**

* * *

**Neytiri's P.O.V.**

'why must i be the one to teach this dreamwalker, alright complaining about it will not get you any where. it wont be that bad, lets get this over with, its not like he will learn anything.' i turn my head to look at my new student, Jake, 'what sort of name is that.  
oh right, a skywalker's name'

"Jake, come on lets go" i say to him. he lifts his head from looking at the plants around him. "Sorry Neytiri." He says while grinning and walking towards me, "i just, well i have never seen so many plants in my whole life so you know how much a person would pay to have this?!"

_You think I'm an ignorant savage _

_And you've been so many places I guess it must be so _

_But still I cannot see If the savage one is me _

_How can there be so much that you don't know? _

You don't know ...

"pay, pay for what, this is normal why would you pay?" i ask, he then explains to me about human money. His face darkens and he says, softly to himself, so that i could not hear, but of course i did, "though the people back at base think that the blue skinned savages don't understand anything about money or worth..."

*sigh* i have along way to go

_You think you own whatever land you land on _

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim _

_But I know every rock and tree and creature _

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  
_

As time goes on i teach him our language the names of our world. i show him the life in our home that skypeople can't see.

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you _

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger _

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
_

I teach him how to hunt, ride and move with the forest like Ewya tought us, i show him the creatures of the forest. we follow the trail and i show him how they live. they may not have the shape of a Na' vi or a skywalker, but they still are a part of us.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon _

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Jake has not seen animals, real ones he tells me, he has never heard one cry out, or move. he does not see yet he is learning

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest _

_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you _

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth  
_

i take him into the forest. he is learning to run and climb. i learn that he loves the food, fruit is his favorite.

he tells me on earth, fruit is so rare that he has only had it 2 in his life before coming here. he loves to look at all the plants.

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers _

_The heron and the otter are my friends _

_And we are all connected to each other _

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
_

The rain and rivers never stop us, i show him how to work with them, to get drink and to bathe. I take him to see Seze and i tell him about their importance and how they are connected to us.

_How high will the sycamore grow? __And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

It always amuses me, when jake comes back to kultree, he can't believe how big it is. well if you let a tree grow what do you think will happen.

_For whether we are white or blue skinned _

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains _

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
_

Blue, white it is blurring Jake is one of the people, yet he is a dreamwalker, he has learned the way of the Na' vi

_You can own the Earth and still _

_All you'll own is Earth until _

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

He is now one of the people, now and after we return to Eway....

* * *

**Well then there you go hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
